Ash's Little Sister
by Katherine997
Summary: The four-years-old Riley Ketchum is Ash Ketchum's little sister, who went on her brother's journey with him. Riley is Ash's all world, and he's not about to let anything happen to her on their journey.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start Of The Journey

"Riley, sweetheart, time for bed," Delia Ketchum said, looking around the living room for her four years old daughter. "Where are you, honey?" The woman heard a small giggle under the table and raised an eyebrow with a smile. She put a finger under her chin, humming. "Mmmm. Where can she be hiding?" She walked behind the couch, "Can she be hiding behind the couch? No." She heard the same giggle under the table and smiled. "Where can she be? Where is my little girl?"

Delia walked toward the table, "Mmm. Can she be under the..." She looked down under the table to see her daughter, Riley, wearing her pajamas with a Pikachu's face on it, hiding there. "Table." Riley smiled, "Here I am!"

"There you are," Delia said with a smile. "Come on, time for bed." She hold a hand for the little girl and she took it. The woman took Riley in her arms and headed up the stairs. They walked down the hall toward Riley's room but stopped near her brother's room when they heard his voice.

"Ash, get to bed," Delia scolded. Ash looked away from his TV and stared at his mother and sister. Delia lowered Riley to the floor and she gave her son a look, "You should be a sleep."

"But, tomorrow I begin my Pokémon journey," Ash said, "I can't sleep." Riley grinned, "What about me? What about me?" Ash looked at his excited little sister in confusion as she jumped up and down, "What about you?"

"You didn't tell me if I'm coming with you," Riley said. Ash stared at her in shock, "What? You can't come." Riley's smile faded away and her face turned sad, "Why not?"

Delia smiled softly at her, "Honey, you still very young to come along." Riley looked between her mother and brother, "But... if I won't go, doesn't it mean that I won't see Ash everyday?"

"Well... yeah, but you will be with Mom," Ash said, trying to cheer her up. "And if I'm not around, you get to be in my room every time you like."

Riley still didn't like the idea of her big brother leaving her and their Mom. She shook her head, "Then I don't want you to go to that journey." She had tears in her eyes which she tried to stop them from falling. Ash smiled softly, "Come on, Riley, don't do that, you know I don't like to see you like that, right?"

Riley nodded slowly and sniffed. Delia smiled, "You know what? If you really want to go with Ash, then let's talk about this tomorrow after he will get his Pokémon, okay?"

Riley quickly looked up, "Really?" Ash nodded with a small smile, "Sure." Riley smiled and cheered, "Yayyyy!"

~~~~~~~~ Next Day ~~~~~~~~

Riley, Delia and a few more people were standing in front of Professor Oak's laboratory for Ash to come out with his first Pokémon. The problem was that Ash woke up late so, Riley wasn't sure that he would have a Pokémon to start with because Gary Oak (Professor Oak's grandson) and two other kids got the three Pokémon for the start.

Surprisingly, Riley saw her brother walking out with Professor Oak, both of them were kinda dirty, which was weird for the little girl, but what really surprised her, was that a cute yellow little Pokémon was in her brother's arms.

"Mom, Riley," Ash called as he walked closer, before putting down the yellow Pokémon. "Oh, Ash, I am so proud of you," Delia said. The yellow Pokémon stood next to Ash, looking up at everyone in confusion, "Pikachu?" Riley looked at the Pokémon with a big smile, "Oh, you so cute. What is it?"

"This is Pikachu," Ash introduced, "Pikachu, this is my little sister, Riley, and my Mom, Delia." Pikachu tilted it's head, "Pika." Riley waved to it, "Hey, Pikachu." Delia looked at it in confusion, "That's your Pokémon?"

"Yep," Ash confirmed but Pikachu looked away in annoyance. Riley tilted her head before quickly looked up at her brother with a smile, "So, what now? Can I come? Please."

Ash sighed but nodded, "Yeah." Riley smiled, "Yayyyy!" She looked at her Mom and she nodded. "Now, your brother is in charge of you, you gonna have to listen to him, okay?" Delia said.

"Okay," Riley agreed before quickly taking Pikachu in her arms. "I'll be good." Ash smiled before noticing Pikachu's cheeks sparking. "Pikachu, no!" Ash said as he quickly took Pikachu from his little sister's arms and hold it up before it electrocuted Riley's brother.

* * *

Later that day, Ash and Riley were walking out of the town, wearing rubber gloves. Pikachu was dragged by Ash with a rope and it looked very annoyed. Riley looked at her rubber gloves and then looked up at her brother, "Why do we have to wear gloves?"

"Well, those gloves can protect us from Pikachu's electricity," Ash explained as Riley glanced at Pikachu. "So, make sure to wear them until Pikachu will get use to us, okay?" Riley nodded, "Okay, but I don't think Pikachu is happy now."

Ash looked down at his sister before over his shoulder at his Pokémon. He stopped and sighed. Riley stopped as well, and looked at Pikachu. Ash kneeled in front of Pikachu, "Pikachu, are you gonna be like this the all way?" Pikachu looked away, "Pi."

"Is it because you don't like me?" Ash asked and Pikachu nodded. "Well, I like you a lot," Ash said. "Me too!" Riley said and kneeled next to him as she stared at Pikachu. "Can we be friends? Is your name is all you can say?" Pikachu nodded.

"Well, then, you are just like all Pokémon and you should act like one, and get inside the Poké ball," Ash said. "Maybe it doesn't like to be inside," Riley said, which made Pikachu nod.

"Well, then, maybe, this will make things better," Ash said before untying the rope from Pikachu, "And I will get ride of this." He threw his rubber gloves and Riley looked at hers. "Can I too?" She asked.

"Not yet," Ash told her. Pikachu looked away and the siblings looked at it sadly. "Still not good enough?" Ash asked. "Pika," Pikachu said.

They heard a noise behind the siblings' which the three looked to see a small bird Pokémon looking around in the grass. "A Pidgey," Ash said as he got up. He held out his Pokédex, " _Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills._ "

"This is great," Ash said as Riley stood up. "This is our lucky day!" Ash said and looked down at Pikachu, "Pikachu, go get it!" Pikachu looked away, "Chu." Riley looked at it, "Why don't you want to do it?"

Pikachu ignored the girl's question and ran toward a nearby tree. He climbed on it and stood there. Ash looked at it angrily, "Okay, I get the message. I don't want your help or need it, I can get that thing all by myself."

"You can?" Riley asked. "Of course," Ash said, "Watch this." He threw his backpack under the tree and stood in front of the Pidgey. "Pidgey, you are mine! Poké ball, go!" Ash threw the Poké ball and the Pokémon went inside. "Did you do it?" Riley asked. "I did -" Ash started but stopped when the Poké ball moved a few times before Pidgey came out and the Poké ball came back to Ash. Pidgey quickly ran away and Pikachu laughed on the top of the tree.

Riley hold up Ash's Pokédex and looked at it as it spoke, " _To catch a Pokémon, you usually have your own Pokémon battle with the other._ " Ash looked toward his sister, "Now he tells me," He muttered, which caused Pikachu to laugh more. Ash glared at the yellow Pokémon, "But I have to do this all myself."

"What now?" Riley asked. Ash looked at his backpack and smiled, "Wait, I have an idea." He quickly opened his backpack and pulled out his pajamas shirt. He walked toward the same Pidgey while Riley and Pikachu were watching. Pidgey saw him and they stared at each other for a moment before Ash threw himself and the shirt at the Pokémon. Pidgey was trying to get away and finally used an attack on Riley's brother.

Ash was thrown backward and he set up. "Ash, are you okay?" Riley asked. "What happened?" Ash asked. " _Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand-Attack,_ " his Pokédex said. "Ash, look out!" Riley called as she saw Pidgey making sand. "Sand?" Ash asked as he looked back to see the attack before the Pokémon finally flew away.

"Not much luck, huh?" Riley asked as Pikachu giggled. Ash glared at the yellow mouse Pokémon before looking behind Riley at his backpack as he saw a rat purple Pokémon looking inside it. "Hey, get out of there!" Ash called.

Riley looked behind her at the Pokémon as it ran away. Ash stood next to Riley as they stood next to his backpack. " _A Forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries_ ," Ash's Pokédex said. "But, we're not in the forest yet," Riley said in confusion and looked at Ash as he agreed, "It's an open field."

" _It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers,_ " Ash's Pokédex said which caused Pikachu to laugh once again. Riley gave it a look, "Thanks a lot, Pikachu."

They heard noises behind them again and looked to see three Pidgey on the grass. Ash grabbed a small rock and threw it on them, which caused them to fly away. Riley tilted her head and looked up at her brother, "Why did you do that for?" Ash just sighed and looked at the field to see another bird Pokémon. Ash grabbed another small rock and smirked, "I'll get you this time."

He threw the rock and it hit the Pokémon. Ash and Riley smiled. "You got it," Riley said happily before she and her brother frowned as the bird Pokémon turned to face them angrily. It wasn't a Pidgey, but something else. "What's that?" Riley asked.

Ash hold up his Pokédex, " _Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans._ "

"Huh?" Riley asked as Ash froze. They both gasped as they saw Spearow running toward them and flew up at them. Ash quickly grabbed Riley and they both ducked to the ground as the bird flew past them.

Ash quickly pulled his sister up and toward the tree. They saw Spearow flying back toward them and hid behind the tree before it could attack them. "Ash, I'm scared!" Riley said as she wrapped her little arms around his waist. Ash placed his hands on her arms as they saw Spearow flying back, but this time, it went after Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Riley called before leaving her brother's side, "Leave it alone, you bully!" The bird Pokémon angrily looked at the little girl, which caused herself and Ash to froze. Spearow flew down toward Riley angrily. "Riley, look out!" Ash called before suddenly the bird Pokémon got electrocuted.

Riley and Ash looked up at Pikachu in surprise as the mouse Pokémon jumped down from the tree and stood protectively in front of the little girl, looking at Spearow as Ash quickly pulled Riley at his side.

"Pikachu, you just saved me!" Riley said with a smile. "Pika!" Pikachu said before Spearow stood angrily. It turned it's head to the side and cried. The second it stopped the call, more Spearow flew out of a tree. "Ash," Riley said in fear. "Uh, should we run?" Ash asked, looking down at Pikachu. Pikachu nodded before Ash quickly pulled Riley into his arms and took off running away.

The Spearow flew after the three, trying to attack them. "Ash!" Riley cried in fear as she was looking behind her brother at the Spearow. "It's going to be okay!" Ash said. Riley wrapped her arms around Ash's neck as she hid her face in fear. Ash glanced over his shoulder quickly as the Spearow flew closer to them, he hold his little sister tightly in his arms, wising that he didn't threw that rock, that way he, his Pokémon, and his sister wouldn't be in this mess.

Ash put his hand on top of Riley's head as a Spearow tried to hit her. Few of the Spearow flew past them and toward Pikachu, attacking it. "Leave it alone!" Ash called, which caused Riley to move her head to see Pikachu been attack. "Pikachu!" She called.

Ash quickly grabbed Pikachu and hold both it and his sister tightly as he ran off with the Spearow flying after them. Ash stopped in front of a river, which Riley stared in fear, since she didn't knew how to swim. "Ash..."

"I know," Ash said, "Hold into me tightly." Before Riley could say anything, Ash jumped in with her and Pikachu. Riley hold into her brother tightly, holding her breath as she quickly closed her eyes. They were throw up out of the water and Riley and her brother coughed once they landed on the ground as Riley pulled away slightly from her brother's arms.

"Oh, are you okay, honey?" A female voice asked in concern. Riley looked up with her teary eyes to see a girl with orange short like hair looking down at her in concern. "I think so," Riley said. "Are you sure? Did you get hurt?" the girl asked and smiled softly in relief when the little girl shook her head.

Ash looked down at Pikachu before at Riley, "Riley, you okay?" Riley nodded before looking down at Pikachu in her brother's arms. "What about Pikachu? Is it okay?"

"I don't know," Ash admitted as they both stood up. "Well, there is a Pokémon center not far from here," the orange girl spoke before pointing at the directed, "That way."

The three heard noises far away and looked up to see the Spearow flying closer toward them. "They back!" Riley cried as she hid behind the orange girl. "Run!" Ash called before the three of them took off.

"Why are they after you?" the orange girl asked before it started to slowly rain. "How are we going to get away from them?" Riley asked as the orange girl took her into her arms when she noticed the little girl was slowing down. "Make them go away. Please."

"Keep running!" Ash called. Pikachu opened it's eyes slowly, seeing that Ash was holding it tightly in his arms as they were all running. It looked to the side to see the orange girl was holding Ash's scared little sister as she was running along side with Ash.

Pikachu looked up at the Spearow as they were flying closer and closer. "Ash!" Pikachu looked toward the little girl as she was starting to cry while her arms were wrapped around the orange girl's neck. The rain was getting louder and lightning appeared. Pikachu looked back up at the Spearow and jumped up on Ash's shoulder, surprising Ash and the orange girl as they stopped.

"Pikachu," Ash said as Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and stood on the ground, glaring at the Spearow. "Pika..." It's cheeks sparked, "Chu!" It electrocuted the Spearow as Ash, the orange girl and Riley covered their eyes from the powerful thunder it used.

They uncovered their eyes after the bright light disappeared, and saw the Spearow were flying away. "They leaving!" Riley said with a smile as she jumped out of the orange girl's arms. Pikachu was breathing heavily and suddenly collapsed to the ground. "Pikachu!" Ash said worriedly and they all kneeled next to the Pokémon.

"We have to get it to the Pokémon center, now," the orange girl said. Ash took Pikachu in his arms and quickly stood up, "Let's go." The three quickly ran away, heading down the road.

Riley stopped as she looked up at the sky. "What's that?" She asked, which caused the orange girl and Ash to stop and follow her gaze to now blue sky. There was a Pokémon flying in the sky. "What is it?" Riley asked. "I don't know," Ash said.

" _There is no data. There are still Pokémon yet to be identified,_ " Ash's Pokédex said. "We have to go," the orange girl said as the mysterious Pokémon disappeared. "Let's go," Ash said before the three ran away.

"Look, a town!" Ash said as they saw a town in front of them in the distance. "Viridian City," the orange girl said, "Let's hurry up." Ash, Riley and the orange girl ran quickly toward the city.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pokémon Emergency

Ash, Riley and the orange girl ran in Viridian City to get quickly to the Pokémon Center for Pikachu. A female officer saw them running and reached to Ash's shirt, "Hold it. Just where do you think you going with that Pokémon?"

Ash looked at her, "It's my Pokémon, and it's hurt, and we've got to get it to the Pokémon center right away." The officer looked down at Pikachu as she spoke to the three, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were stealing it. Just show me your ID, and you can go."

"ID?" Ash asked. Riley put a finger under her chine, "Does it count if my brother and I came from Pallet Town?" The officer smiled, "You know, you're the fourth person I've seen today from Pallet Town."

"The fourth?" Ash repeated and looked down at Riley, "Oh, that mean Gary Oak's here already." The officer looked at them in confusion, "It's very unusual for someone who carries a Pokémon in his arms and not in a Poké ball. How do I know you didn't steal that Pokémon? Especially since you guys don't have an ID."

"We didn't steal Pikachu, now can we go?" Riley asked. "Pikachu needs help." The orange girl placed her hands on the little girl's shoulders, "Riley, clam down."

"But, Pikachu hurt," Riley said. "Please, let us go." The officer looked down at Ash's pocket, "Hey, what's that in your pocket?" Ash took out his Pokédex, "This?" The officer took the Pokédex, "This! This is perfect. A Pokédex! This will solve our problem." The three kids looked at the officer in confusion.

Riley looked up at her brother and the orange girl, "What she doing?" The officer opened the Pokédex up, "Let's see, if you're the real deal." She held it up and the Pokédex spoke with Ash's picture appeared on the screen, " _I am Dexter, a Pokédex programed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer, Ash Ketchum of the town Pallet Town. My program is to provide Ash information and advice, regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I can not be replaced._ "

Riley took her brother's Pokédex back and looked at it. "Oh, my Pokédex, I didn't realize it was also my ID," Ash said. "Can we take Pikachu now?" the orange girl asked. "Yes, better hurry up," the officer said. "Thanks," Ash said before he, the orange girl and Riley ran away.

The orange girl took Riley's hand as the little girl looked up at her brother, "Pikachu will be okay, right?" Ash nodded, "It will, don't worry. Keep running."

"Look, there it is!" the orange girl said, pointing up ahead at a gigantic building. "This is the Pokémon Centre?!" Ash asked in shock. "Move it!" the orange girl yelled as they continued to ran.

The three ran into the building and quickly to the desk as they breathed heavily. "Please, help it," Ash told the nurse, holding up Pikachu. "Looks like a Pikachu," the nurse muttered, "We'll do what we can." She moved to her computer, "I need a stretcher for a small electric Pokémon."

Two Chansey, a pink, ovoid Pokémon, came over with a stretcher and Ash put Pikachu on it. The nurse looked at the three kids with a soft smile, "He will be okay." She looked at the Chansey, "Rush this Pokémon to the Critical Care Unit."

The Chansey did as she asked and walked away with Pikachu. Riley was about to follow but Ash put his hand on her shoulder, "Riley."

"We're not going with Pikachu?" Riley asked. "We going to wait here, okay?" Ash told her and his sister looked down at the floor sadly. The nurse put gloves on and looked at them again, "We'll began the treatment right away."

"Pikachu will be okay, right, ma'am?" Riley asked. "You'll save him right?" The nurse smiled gently at the little girl, "I will do my best. What is your names?"

"I'm Ash, this is my sister, Riley," Ash introduced. "I'm Misty," the orange girl introduced herself. "Well, you three have to wait in the waiting room, I'll take care of this," the nurse said before walking away.

Riley sighed sadly while Ash stared at the doors that the nurse walked in.

' _Pikachu._ '

* * *

Ash and Misty were sitting on the chairs of the waiting room, while Riley was standing in front of the doors, wanting already that Pikachu will come out. Ash saw his sister still waiting and got up. He walked closer to her and picked her up in his arms, "Aren't you tired?"

Riley shook her head before resting her head on his shoulder. "Pikachu will be fine. You should rest for a little while," He told her gently. Ash took Riley closer to Misty and sat down. "We'll wake up you when Pikachu will come out, how is that sound?" Misty asked gently.

Riley hesitated but slowly nodded as she slowly closed her eyes. Ash noticed phones close by and looked at the orange girl, "Would you mind hold her so I can call our Mom?"

"Sure," Misty said before gently taking the little girl out of Ash's arms and placed her in hers. Riley rested her head on Misty's shoulder as Ash got up to make a phone call.

Ash grabbed the phone and dialed the number. After a moment he heard Delia's voice, " _Hello, this is the Ketchum residence._ "

"Hello, Mom?" Ash asked. Delia's face quickly appeared in the screen with a smile, " _Oh, hey, honey, is everything okay? Where are you?_ " She asked. "At the Pokémon Center in Veridian City," Ash answered. " _You already in Veridian City? It took your father 4 days to get there when he started Pokémon training,_ " Delia said, " _Oh, he will be so proud. What about Riley? Is she having fun? Where is she?_ "

"She's... well, sleeping," Ash answered, glancing over to see his sister was indeed sleeping on Misty. "I don't want to wake her up, she's pretty tired." Delia smiled, " _Is she not making any trouble for you?_ "

"No, she's okay," Ash said. " _You making sure to keep her safe, right?_ " Delia asked. "Of course Mom, you know I always do that," Ash said. " _I know, I know,_ " Delia said with a smile. " _You're growing up right before my eyes. Spreading your wings and flying like a Spearow._ "

"I feel more like a falling Pidgey," Ash muttered. " _I won't let you talk about yourself that way!_ " Delia scolded. " _Just be confident. You can do anything you set your mind in to. Do you understand?_ "

"Yes," Ash answered. " _And do you making sure Riley is eating properly and reminding her if she need to go to the bathroom?_ " Delia asked. "Yes," Ash answered. His mother smiled, " _Okay, Ash, goodnight, son, I love you, and tell that to Riley, okay?_ "

"I will, we love you too," Ash said before they hung up. He got up and walked back to Misty and his sister. The red light above the doors disappeared and the doors opened to show the nurse, her Chansey, and Pikachu walking out.

"Riley, wake up," Misty told the little girl. "It's Pikachu." Riley opened her eyes and quickly got out of Misty's, "Pikachu!"

Riley, Misty and Ash ran closer to them. "Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked, but Pikachu was sleeping. "You're Pikachu is resting," the nurse said, "It's a good thing you got in here so fast. The procedure went well, and he should be fine."

The Chansey walked away as the kids smiled. "Did you hear that, Riley?" Misty asked. Riley jumped up and down, "Yay. He's okay, he's okay."

"Thanks to the Pokémon Center," Misty said. "Yes, thank you very much," Ash said. "Now, your Pokémon need a good rest in the recovery room," the nurse said, "You should go in there with him, Ash."

"Thank you," Ash said before looking at Riley, "Riley, why don't you stay here with Misty while I go inside, okay?"

"Aw, can't we all go in?" Riley asked, "I don't want to leave Pikachu." Before Ash could say anything, an alarm started to ring and the officer's voice came out through the microphones, "Your attention please, our Viridian City's radar center had detected an air craft belong to a gang of Pokémon thieves. If you have a Pokémon in your possession, act with extreme caution."

Riley wrapped her arms around her big brother, "Ash?" Ash placed his hands on her shoulder, "It's okay." Just then, two Poké Balls hit through the window glass and two Pokémon came out.

"Koffing."

"Ekans."

Koffing started to fill the room in smoke as Ash hold his little closer to his side. "What's going on?" Riley cried. Two shadows appeared in front of them. "Don't be frightened, little girl," a women said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves," a man said. The smoke disappeared and they saw two people.

"To protect the world from devastation," the woman said. "To unite all people's within our nation," the man said. "To denounce the evils of truth and love," the woman said. "To extended our reaches to the stars above," the man said. "Jessie," the woman introduced. "James," the man introduced. "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," Jessie said. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said. Suddenly a Meowth hopped down in front of them, "Meowth! That's right!"

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked. "He just doesn't get it, does he?" Jessie said. "How can I? You don't make any sense," Ash said. "We're here for the Pokémon," James said. Riley looked at them angrily, "You are not getting my brother's Pikachu."

"Pikachu?" Jessie asked before she scoffed, "We're not interested in your precious electric rat."

"We seek for only rare Pokémon," James said. "You're wasting your time. This is a center for weak and injured Pokémon," the nurse informed.

"Well, that maybe so, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find some little Pokémon gems among all the junk," Jessie said. "You starting to get on my nerves!" Ash said. "Isn't that cute? He's annoyed," James said, "Koffing, attack!"

"Ekans, go!"

Koffing used smoke screen as Ekans was running over to them. They ran off into a room with Poké Balls before suddenly the power flickered off. "The lights," Misty said. "They must've cut the power," the nurse said but then smiled slightly, "But we've got our own Pika-power sores."

Inside the room, there was a generator machine with a lot of Pikachu inside, running and powering up the center. "Pikachu!" Riley said with a smile. A computer turned on and the nurse sat down.

"We must save those Poké Balls," the nurse said. The Poké Balls were grabbed one by one to a machine as she talked to someone on the computer, transferring all the Poké Balls to another Pokémon center. "This is the Viridian City Pokémon center, we have an emergency situation."

Suddenly smoke broke through the doors and Koffing smashed through the doors, smashing into the Poké-Ball shelves, causing the Poké Balls to fall on the floor. Riley let out a small scream and hid behind Misty. "Get those Poké Balls," the nurse said.

"Right," Ash said and grabbed a Poké Ball. "This is war! Don't just hold em'! Throw em'!" Misty said. "Alright, Poké Ball, here we go!" Ash said and threw the Poké Ball to reveal a Pidgy, but it got spooked by Ekans.

"That thing can't beat us," Jessie said. "No, but try this one," Ash said as he hold another Poké Ball, "Poké Ball, here we go!" He threw it only to reveal it was empty. "Empty?!" He asked.

"We'll never going to beat them that way," Misty said. "Some of the Poké Balls are empty," the nurse said. Ash grabbed another one, "This one feels like a real winner. Poké Ball, go!" He threw the Poké Ball to reveal Ratitat, but it got spooked too by Ekans.

Misty pulled out a Poké Ball as she looked down at Riley, "Stay close to your brother." The girl nodded and moved closer to Ash. Misty stepped in front of them and the nurse, "I guess I'll have to take care of this my own way. Ash, Riley, you grab Pikachu and get out of here, I'll take care of this three clowns."

"That's a pretty big talk coming from such a little lady," Jessie said. "At least you right about the 'pretty' part, thanks for the compliment," Misty said. "That girl thinks she's pretty," James said. "I agree with her, I think she's pretty too, pretty pathetic," Jessie said. Misty looked at them angrily, "I'll show you. Poké Ball, go!"

She threw the Poké Ball to reveal a Goldeen, which Jessie and James looked very confused by the Goldfish Pokémon. "Goldeen, return!" Misty said, pointing the Poké Ball to the Pokémon, and it got back inside.

"That's her best shot?" Jessie asked. "She's all washed up," James said. "You know as well as I do that a water Pokémon can't battle on land, I was just worming up," Misty said. "Worming up?" Ash repeated in confusion.

Misty looked at him over her shoulder, "Just take Riley and Pikachu out of here," She whispered. Ash nodded, "Right. Riley, let's go." Riley and her brother took Pikachu in the stretcher out of the room but Ekans and Koffing were following them.

"Ash, they getting closer!" Riley cried. Pikachu finally opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. "Pikachu!" Ash called. "Pika, Pika," Pikachu said as they stopped.

All of the Pikachu ran closer and jumped into the stretcher. The siblings and Team Rocket watched as they used Thunder Shock, which hit Jessie, James and their two Pokémon. The Pikachu stopped, and Ash's Pikachu came up on the top of them, looking better. He smiled, "Pikachu!"

Ash and Riley smiled. "Pikachu!" Ash said. "Do I have to do everything myself?" Meowth asked after he hopped in front of Jessie and James. "That mouse is cat food. Meow! Just wait, Pikachu, you mine."

"Stop it, big bully," Riley said. Pikachu, after absorbing the energy from the Pikachu, blasted Team Rocket with electricity before they suddenly blasted off with smoke covering everywhere.

* * *

The morning after the mess from Team Rocket was sorted out, Riley, Ash and Misty were getting ready to head off, but waited for Nurse Joy to come back with Pikachu.

"Misty, where will you go?" Riley asked as Ash helped her to put on her backpack. "Well, I'll go back to the river where I meet you and Ash, my bike is still there, hopefully," Misty said. "Aw, can't you come along with us?" the little girl asked, "It would have been fun if you would."

"Aw, it's sweet of you," Misty said. Nurse Joy walked closer with Pikachu in her arms, "Ash, Riley, there is your Pikachu." Riley grinned as she stood in front of her and looked at Pikachu, "Pikachu, do you feel better?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said with a nod and smiled. "Are we friends now?" the little girl asked. "Pi," Pikachu said with a nod. "Yay," Riley said with a smile and held out her arms, which Pikachu jumped into them. The little girl hugged the mouse Pokémon, "Yay, Pikachu likes us now."

"See, told you he will," Ash told his sister with a smile. Riley looked at Nurse Joy, "Thank you very much, ma'am." Nurse Joy chuckled, "Oh, just call me Nurse Joy." Riley looked at Misty, "But, please come with us." She looked at her big brother, "Please Ash, let her come with us."

"But, she need to go back and get her bike," Ash said. Riley looked at Misty sadly, "So... no?" Pikachu patted the little girl on her arm, "Pika, pika."

"Well..." Misty trailed off and placed her hands on her hips with a soft smile, "I see I'll have to forget about that, am I?" Riley looked at her hopefully, "So you'll come with us?"

"I can't say 'no' to you, am I?" Misty teased. Riley's face broke into a happy face, "Yay! Misty's coming!" Ash sighed and shrugged, "It's kinda hard to say 'no' to my four years old sister."

Pikachu, Misty, Ash and Riley said goodbye to Nurse Joy and walked outside. Riley placed Pikachu down and smiled, "Let's go, Pikachu!" Pikachu hold up his paw, "Pika!"

Pikachu and Riley started to ran ahead of Ash and Misty. "Wait, Riley be careful!" Ash said. "Wait up!" Misty called and the two of them followed the little girl and the mouse Pokémon.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ash Catches a Pokémon

Deep in the Viridian Forest, Riley was playing hide and seek with Pikachu while Ash and Misty were looking. "Ready or not, here I come!" the little girl said as she uncovered her eyes and started to look around for the mouse Pokémon.

Misty all of a sudden screamed, which made the little girl jump and looked over at her and her brother. Misty was hiding behind Ash, and Pikachu jumped down from the tree he was hiding, "Pika?"

"What's the matter?" Ash asked. "Look over there," Misty said. Riley and Ash looked to the side to see a bug Pokémon. Riley smiled, "A Caterpie!"

"It's one of the bug Pokémon," Ash said with a smile. "Even if it is a Pokémon, bugs are disgusting and I don't like them, do something," Misty said. "All right, step back," Ash said. Misty stood next to Riley and Pikachu as Ash pulled out a Poké Ball from his belt, "This one is a piece of cake. Caterpie, you're mine." He threw the Poké Ball on the Worm Pokémon, slamming it against it's forehead.

Caterpie glowed red then was inside the Poké Ball, which dropped to the ground and started to shake and twist. Riley took Pikachu in her arms as they all watched the Poké Ball stopped shaking and the red button turned back to white.

Ash grinned, "Yes! I did it." He ran toward the Poké Ball and grabbed it. "I did it! I got Caterpie!" Riley smiled, and jumped up and down, "Yay!" Ash ran closer to them, showing the Poké Ball right to Misty's face, "Look, inside this ball is the first Pokémon I've ever caught my all life."

"Great, just kept it away from me, will ya," Misty said. "You not afraid of a little Caterpie in a Poké Ball, are you?" Ash teased. "Bugs scares me all bug out! Even if they in a Poké Ball. Just keep it away from me!" She said and turned around. Riley looked at Misty in confusion, "What's wrong with bug Pokémon?"

Ash looked down at his sister, "Ignore her. What do you think about our new friend?" Pikachu cheered, "Pikachu!" Riley grinned, "Ash, can you let Caterpie out? Please, please."

Misty tensed but Ash ignored her and smiled at his sister, "Sure. Caterpie, come on out!" Ash called, letting Caterpie out of his Poké Ball. Misty screamed as she ran away, hiding behind a far tree.

Caterpie tilted it's head a little as Riley sat down in front of it. The little girl smiled, "Hey, Caterpie. My name is Riley." Pikachu stood next to her, "Pikachu." Riley held out her hand, "Would you like to climb on my shoulder?"

Caterpie nodded but before it could move closer to the little girl, Misty stepped slightly away from the tree. "Riley, don't do that," She said. "Why not?" Riley asked in a sad tone before she looked at Ash, "Can't I let Caterpie be on my shoulder?"

"Of course you can," Ash said, "Don't listen to Misty. Go on, Caterpie, you can climb up." The Worm Pokémon climbed on the little girl's shoulder, which she giggled. "That tickles," She said. Pikachu smiled, "Pi."

Riley got up and looked at Caterpie, "Are you feeling okay been on my shoulder?" The Worm Pokémon nodded with it's eyes closed. "Misty, look, Caterpie is happy."

"That's great," Misty muttered, clearly not happy that the Worm Pokémon was outside the Poké Ball. "Come on, let's keep going," Ash said. Riley started to walk ahead with Caterpie and Pikachu while Ash followed behind with Misty slowly following them as well.

* * *

While it was getting dark, Ash decided they should camp for the night. Misty and Ash had put their sleeping bags before Ash was helping Riley put her own sleeping bag. "Can Pikachu and Caterpie sleep with me?" Riley asked as she looked up on her brother.

"I don't see why not," Ash said before looking at his two Pokémon, "What do you say guys? Want to cuddle with Riley?" Pikachu and Caterpie nodded excitedly before quickly moving to Riley's sleeping bag. "Yay," the little girl said with a smile.

Riley settled between Pikachu and Caterpie in her sleeping bag before lying down. "Are you comfortable?" Misty asked. "Yes," Riley answered before letting a small yawn. "Goodnight," Ash and Misty said at the same time. "Goodnight," Riley muttered before closing her eyes.

* * *

In the middle of the night, the fire was already gone and the three kids were asleep. Riley opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she quietly sat up so she won't wake up her brother, Misty and the two Pokémon.

' _I need to go._ '

Riley slipped from her sleeping bag and stood up. Pikachu heard the movements and opened his eyes, "Pika?" He looked up at the awaken little girl as she slowly walked away but she stopped as she looked around the trees.

Pikachu slipped from the sleeping bag and quickly stood at Riley's side, "Pikachu, pi." Riley looked at Pikachu as she put her hands behind her back, "I need to go to the bathroom," She muttered. "Pika," Pikachu said as he understand and nodded.

Riley looked back at the trees and the mouse Pokémon watched her in confusion as he tilted his head, "Pi?" Riley placed a finger under her chine and she looked at Pikachu in shyness, "Can - can you come with me?"

Pikachu smiled at the little girl and nodded, "Pikachu." Riley and Pikachu walked away from the small camp to the trees and the bushes.

A few minutes later, Misty woke up and rubbed the sleep from eyes. She grabbed her backpack and pulled a bottle of water to take a drink. After taking a sip, she looked around and froze in horror when she saw that Riley wasn't in her sleeping bag.

Misty got up quickly as she looked around, "Riley? Riley!" She looked at Ash to see he was still sleeping and quickly woke him up, "Ash, wake up!" Caterpie and Ash both woke up and looked at Misty. "What is it?" Ash asked tiredly.

"Riley is gone," Misty said. Ash quickly sat up and looked at Riley's sleeping bag in alarm, "What?!" Caterpie looked at the spot the little girl and Pikachu were before it crawled toward Ash. The boy got up, "Riley! Pikachu!"

Caterpie looked around before crawling to where Riley and Pikachu were standing earlier. "Caterpie, where you going?" Ash asked before following. "Wait up," Misty said before following.

A few bushes started to move and they all stopped to stare at them. Riley and Pikachu jumped out of there. "Riley," Misty and Ash said at the same time before quickly kneeling in front of her. "Are you okay?" Ash asked. "What happened? Where were you?" Misty asked.

"I just needed to go to the bathroom," Riley said, "Pikachu went with me." Pikachu nodded, "Pikachu." Misty and Ash sighed in relief. "You could have woken me or Misty up," Ash said. "I didn't want to wake you up," Riley said, "I'm sorry."

"That's fine," Misty said. "Let's go back to sleep, okay?" Riley nodded before walking back to her sleeping bag with Pikachu and Caterpie.

* * *

The next day, Riley, Misty and Ash were getting ready to continue. Misty cut an apple and handed the pieces to Riley, "There you go." Riley took them but before she could take a bite, a bird Pokémon snatched the apple. "Hey," Riley said. "Pika!" Pikachu said angrily as he looked at the bird Pokémon as it landed on the grass.

"A Pidgeotto," Ash said. "It took my Apple," Riley said as she pointed at Pidgeotto. "That is not nice to steal!" Misty said to the bird Pokémon but it ignored them and started to eat the apple. "But, Misty gave it to me, not you," Riley said.

Pikachu ran in front as he looked at Pidgeotto, "Pika! Pikachu, Pika." Pidgeotto looked at Pikachu and glared at the mouse Pokémon.

Ash looked at his Pokédex, " _Pidgeotto, an evolved form of the Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution._ "

"We'll see about that," Ash said. "Give me back my apple," Riley told the bird Pokémon. Pidgeotto looked at the little girl before looking away as it eat the last piece of the apple. "Pika!" Pikachu said before using a Thunder Shock on the bird Pokémon, but it flew away before it could get hit by the attack.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock again!" Ash said. Pikachu used Thunder Shock again and this time hit the bird Pokémon. "Poké ball, go!" Ash said as he threw a Poké ball at Pidgeotto and it went inside.

The Poké ball shook for a moment before it stopped. Ash grinned and hold up his fingers in the V for Victory sign, "Yes! We got Pidgeotto." Pikachu did the same gesture, "Pikachu!"

Ash looked down at his sister with the Poké ball, "See this, Riley? We have another new friend." Riley smiled, "Yay." She tilted her head, "But I lost my apple."

"Don't worry, there a lots of apples around the forest," Misty pointed out. "Yes, but red Apples are more tasty, and sweeter," Riley said. "Yeah, Riley likes red apples more," Ash stated. A sudden laugh was heard and they looked around.

"So we meet again."

"That voice," Ash said and there were three figures standing in front of them.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extended our reaches to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Ash looked bored, "Uh, we're kind of busy right now, so -" Jessie cut Ash off, "Quiet, little boy, we're not here to listen to you." She and James suddenly pointed at Pikachu, "We're here for your Pokémon."

"Hand over that Pikachu," James said. "Huh? This is my Pikachu," Ash pointed out, "Go find your own."

"The only Pikachu we want is that one," Jessie said. "We're only looking for rarest and valuable Pokémon in the world, kid," James said. "And that special Pikachu is just the kind of Pokémon we need," Jessie said.

Meowth suddenly started to scratch and slap them both. "Is my Pikachu really that special?" Ash asked. Meowth stopped and turned to him, "Your Pikachu's power impressed even me. I really got charged of his incredible attack the last time we met, his power exceed his evolution level. Your Pokémon -"

Now Jessie and James were hitting Meowth and then looked at the kids. "Make things easy and hand over that Pikachu," Jessie said. "Forget it," Ash said. Jessie and James pulled out their two Poké ball. "Then you leave us no choice," James said. "Pokémon battle!" Jessie said as they threw the Poké balls, "Ekans, go!"

"Koffing, go get them," James said as the two Pokémon got out. "Hey, two against one, that's cheating!" Ash said. "Well, as we say, all fair in love, war and Pokémon battles," Jessie said. "I say that saying is rotten, and so are you!" Ash snapped. "Of course we are, we're the bad guys," James said.

"Well, if they're gonna use two Pokémon, then I don't see why we can't," Misty said. "But the Pokémon league book says only one Pokémon in a time," Ash said. "Ash, if you follow the rules all the time, you're going to lose your Pokémon," Misty said as she pulled Riley closer to her side.

"Koffing, Sludge Attack," James said calmly. Koffing sent a slimy dirty substance and aimed it toward Pikachu's eyes, cutting off his sight. Riley, Misty and Ash gasped. "Oh no, Pikachu," Riley said. Pikachu tried to rubbed the sludge off but couldn't, "Pi..."

Ash took Pikachu in his arms and glared at Team Rocket, "If you think you can use dirty tricks to beat me, you're wrong." He handed Pikachu to his sister. "Don't let them have Pikachu, okay?"

"Okay," Riley said with a nod and stood close to Misty again as her brother turned to Team Rocket. "What about the other two?" Misty asked worriedly. Ash pulled out Pidgeotto's Poké ball and threw it, "Pidgeotto, go!" The bird Pokémon came out and flew up.

"Koffing, it's grime time," James said. Koffing went up after Pidgeotto to hit it, but the bird Pokémon dodged from it and from it's Sludge Attack. "Ekans, go get your dinner!" Jessie said.

Ekans tried to bite Pidgeotto but it dodged it as well. "Pidgeotto, quick attack!" Ash ordered and Pidgeotto dived down, ready to hit Ekans. "Ekans, go underground," Jessie ordered and Ekans dig under the ground, disappearing. Pidgeotto stopped and Koffing appeared behind it.

"Pidgeotto, look out, behind you!" Ash called. Koffing used smog to hit Pidgeotto on it's back, but Pidgeotto turned around and used it's wings to hit the attack away, then dodged Koffing's sludge as Ekans leaped out of the ground behind it. "Pidgeotto!" Misty called and Pidgeotto dodged Ekans as well.

Pidgeotto flew up high, flanked by Koffing and Ekans. "Counter Attack!" Ash ordered. Pidgeotto attempted to counter attack with it's Gust Attack, but Koffing dodged it. Ekans slammed into Pidgeotto behind it's back, which Koffing did as well. "Pidgeotto!" Riley called worriedly. Ash hold up Pidgeotto's Poké ball,"Pidgeotto, return!"

Pidgeotto returned into it's Poké ball and Ash put it back on his belt but running to Team Rocket, "I'll show you!" James put his hand on Ash's head to stop him. Meowth scoffed, "Ha! What's a fool. In a Pokémon Battle, only Pokémon can fight each other."

"Buzz off," James said and flicked Ash away with his thumb and forefinger, sending him rolling across the ground. "Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Guess you got no choice, let Pikachu in, and watch Team Rocket win," Jessie said. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said. Misty and Riley tried to rub the sludge off of his face. "No, Pikachu, you can't." Ash pulled out Caterpie's Poké ball and Misty noticed. "Ash, what are you..." She trailed off.

Ash threw the Poké ball, "Caterpie, give it your best!" Caterpie stood in the front, looking as if it was very excited. Team Rocket looked at it in confusion. "What's that?" James asked. "It's a little bug," Meowth said before they started to laugh.

Ekans and Koffing were scaring Caterpie as they got closer and closer to it. "Pika!" Pikachu called. "Caterpie, String Shot, now!" Ash called.

Caterpie fired it's String Shot, wrapping around Koffing and dropping him to the ground. It did the same to Ekans, wrapping it's head in String Shot before charging and tackling Koffing, which slammed into Ekans and send them both flying back past Team Rocket.

"Beaten by a Caterpie?" James asked in shock. "That really bugs me!" Jessie said. Meowth stepped up, "Now, watch a real Pokémon in action." Caterpie used String Shot on him as well before Jessie and James took off with Meowth.

"You may have won this round, but we'll be back!" James yelled as they disappeared. "Come back any time, we'll be glad to beat you!" Misty called. "Yes!" Riley cheered. "We did it?" Ash asked in shock before grinning, "We did it! We won out first Pokémon match!"

Ash looked down at Caterpie, who looked excited and picked it up, "Caterpie, I'm very proud of you. You really did your best and we won because of you." Misty smiled at it, "You stronger then you look, Caterpie."

"I knew you can do it!" Riley said. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed and Caterpie looked very happy by the comments. Ash looked at Misty with a smirk, "So, Misty, I guess you feel differently about Caterpie now." He held Caterpie toward her. "Well, I..." Misty stuttered.

"Why don't you both make up?" Ash asked. "Just pat Caterpie on the head and say 'Thanks for a very great job.'." Misty hesitated while staring at it. "You like Pokémon, so, it's only right to congratulate one for a good job," Ash said.

"I guess you right," Misty said quietly. She slowly and hesitantly reached her hand out to Caterpie, but was interrupted by a sudden String Shot that started to cover it's body and she let out a scream. "Caterpie?" Ash asked as he put it down on the ground.

"What's going on?" Riley asked. "It's evolving," Misty said. "Caterpie, this is so great!" Ash said as Caterpie's body suddenly changed into a green hard-shell.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex, " _Metapod, Caterpie's next stage. It has encased its body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokémon of this variety._ "

Ash grinned, "Hey, maybe that means it can keep changing and go to the next stage right away," He said. Riley kneeled down as she smiled at Metapod. "Hey, Metapod." Ash kneeled down to it's level, next to his sister and hold Metapod up, "Nice to meet you, Metapod. Not in a mode to talk?"

Ash and Riley chuckled while Pikachu smiled. Misty smiled softly at the scene before she screamed when a Beedrill went flying by. "Please, let's just get out of this forest!" She begged.

Ash looked down at his sister and grinned before looking at Misty, "No way!" He said as he returned Metapod back into the Poké Ball. "There's plenty more Pokémon in this forest!"

Ash took Riley's hand and they ran down the path through the forest with Pikachu and Misty following behind them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Challenge of the Samurai

While walking in the forest, Riley and Pikachu were eating together a red apple that the mouse Pokémon got from a tree. "Ash, do you want a bite?" Riley asked her big brother, holding up her apple. Ash chuckled as he took it, "Sure, thanks."

Just when Ash was about to take a bite from the apple, Misty screams once again. "What's wrong now?" Ash asked before taking a bite from the apple. Misty pointed to the side, "I think I see another bug, gross!" The little girl gasped in excitement, "Where? Where?"

"Maybe it's a..." Ash started, "Cow-terpie." Misty looked at him in annoyance while he chuckled, "That's not funny! You know I hate bugs, and I saw one right over there!"

A small bug Pokémon was crawling toward the kids, and Misty hid behind Ash. Ash grinned, "A Weedle!" He pulled out his Pokédex, " _Weedle. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts._ "

"A stinger, huh, now that is a challenge," Ash muttered. "Why are you so excited about a bug with a stinger? Make it go away!" Misty said. "But, I thought we'll catch it," Riley said. "You got that right," Ash said before holding up Pidgeotto's Poké Ball and threw it, "Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

The bird Pokemon got out from the Poké Ball, standing tall in from of the small bug pokemon. "Pidgeotto, Gust Attack!" Ash ordered. Pidgeotto used the attack, sending Weedle flying backward.

Flying high in the air, Pidgeotto swooped down and send the shocked Weedle tumbling about all over the ground, dizzy and disorientated. "Wow," Riley said as she picked Pikachu to her arms.

Weedle held it's head down to show the horn and went forward to strike. "Pidgeotto, watch out from it's Poison Sting!" Ash called and the bird Pokémon twisted aside so that Weedle will miss, then turned and swooped down once again, sending Weedle flying and crashing to the ground again.

"Okay, here we go," Ash said as he pulled out a Poké ball, "Weedle I've got you now." Pikachu's ears moved, "Pi?" He looked over Riley's shoulder to see a kid that was dressed as a samurai walking toward them. "Pika?"

"Greetings," The boy told them, making the three kids look at him. "Which one of you are the Pokémon Trainer who comes from Pallet?"

"I'm a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet, but I'm a little busy," Ash said. "I have found you at last," the boy said before pulling out a sword and hold it down mere centimetres from Ash's face. "Ash!" Riley said worriedly. "Pika pi!" Pikachu said.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Misty asked. "T-That sword doesn't scare me," Ash said, "There's no way you're stealing my Pokémon."

"I am no Pokémon thief," the boy said. "Who are you then?" Misty asked as Riley ran to stand in front of her brother and looked up at the samurai boy. Ash quickly placed his hand on Riley's shoulder and pushed her to his side.

The boy pulled his sword away, "I am samurai, I am also shrewd, fearless and completely invincible in combat!" He looked at Ash, "I have been searching the forest for you!"

"What do you want from me?" Ash asked. "A Pokémon match!" the boy answered as he held up his Poké ball, "Let us see who triumphs!"

Riley looked at the boy in confusion, "You weird." Pikachu tilted his head, "Pi." Ash quickly turned around, "I forgot about Weedle!"

The Worm Pokémon wasn't at the same place it was, and it was crawling away for the group. "I've got it," Ash said before throwing the Poké ball toward Weedle, but the worm Pokémon got away. Riley sighed sadly, "Oh, Weedle..."

Ash groaned in annoyance and held Pidgeotto's Poké ball, "Pidgeotto, return." Pidgeotto went back into the Poké ball before Ash turned to the samurai boy angrily, "That Weedle only got away because you got me distracted."

"Don't blame your failure on me. Your Pokémon handling is dim-witted and clumsy," the samurai boy said. "No it's not," Riley said, pouting.

"What do you know about Pokémon?" Ash snapped, "I bet I could beat you in a Pokémon Match blindfolded!" Riley stood closer to Misty as she watched. "There is one way to find out," the samurai boy said.

Riley looked up at Misty, "Are we going to stop this?" Misty sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, "Not at the moment." Pikachu sighed in the little girl's arms, "Pika-chu."

Misty, Riley and Pikachu watched as Ash threw Pidgeotto's Poké Ball, "Pidgeotto, do your stuff!" The bird Pokémon came out, but surprisingly, it was asleep. "It sure is doing it's stuff," the little girl muttered. "Pi," Pikachu said.

"Ash, don't you know you have to let your Pokémon rest once in a while?" Misty asked. "Well, I..." Ash trailed off. "Only a novice goes into battle with a pooped out Pokémon, your blunder will cost you dearly!" the samurai boy said before tossing a Poké Ball, "Pinser! Assume Battle Mode!"

Pinsir was a bipedal Pokémon with a wide, dull brown body and a large pair of gray, spiky pincers on top of its head. In it's mouth are many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally. Its legs are short and thick while its arms are long and thin, and each limb ends with three gray claws.

Riley looked at the Pokémon in slightly fear, stepping behind Misty, "This Pokémon looks scary." Misty placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as Ash pulled out Dexter, " _Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents._ "

"That Pinsir looks tough, but Pidgeotto can beat it," Ash said. "You can do it, Pidgeotto!" Riley cheered. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Pidgeotto, sand attack!" Ash called and the bird Pokémon used it, but attack didn't affect on Pinsir. "That's child play," the samurai boy said, "Pinsir, Tackle it!"

Pinsir ran forward, hitting Pidgeotto hard, making the bird Pokémon hit backward to the ground. The samurai boy laughed, "Your Pokémon is beaten."

"Oh, no," Ash muttered before holding Pidgeotto's Poké ball, "Pidgeotto, return." Pidgeotto went back into the Poké ball. "Well, novice, are you ready to surrender?" the samurai boy asked. Ash glared at him, "No way, I'm just warming up," He said before throwing a Poké ball, "Metapod, I choose you, now!"

Metapod stood in front as the samurai boy smirked, "Watch and whine as Pinsir crushes your Metapod in half." Riley looked up at Misty worriedly, "Can we stop it now?"

"Ash," Misty said, making Riley's brother to look at them, "Call up Metapod. Not even a bug deserves this."

"This match it already won," the samurai boy called and Pinisir ran forward toward Metapod. "Metapod, Harden! Now!" Ash ordered. Light glinted of Metapod's armored skin and quickly disappeared. Pinser locked Metapod tight around it with it's pincers, and quickly the pincers were shattered.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said with a smile. "It worked," Misty said with a smile. "Yay," Riley cheered. Ash grinned, "So, now who's the novice?"

"Pinsir, return," the samurai boy called and his Pokémon went back to it's Poké ball, "Clever, quite clever." He pulled out another Poké ball, "Poké ball, go." He threw the Poké ball and to everyone very much surprise a Metapod came out. "Metapod?" Ash asked in confusion.

"What?" Riley asked in confusion as Pikachu tilted his head. "Metapod, Harden, like his," the samurai boy called. Riley looked up at Misty as her brother and the samurai boy were telling their Metapod to harden, "Misty?"

"Mmm?" Misty asked. "I'm hungry," Riley said. "Well, let's see in your bag if there is something for you to eat, okay?" Misty asked with a soft smile. "Okay," the little girl agreed before opening her bag as Pikachu stood on the ground. Riley pulled out a few apples, "There are just a few apples that Pikachu gave me..."

Misty put her hands on her hips with a soft smile, "Well, I say let's tell your brother and get out of the forest so we can all eat, what do you think?"

"Yes," Riley agreed with a nod and smile. "Ash, we really need to get going," Misty called, "Plus, Riley is hungry."

"In a minute," Ash called, "Just a little more, Metapod." Misty sighed, "Boys. So stubborn." Riley placed the apples back into her bag and looked to her big brother, "Ashy, I'm hungry."

"Be with you in a moment, Ray," Ash called. Riley pouted sadly and looked up at Misty, "Misty..." The older girl smiled softly down at her and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Hold on, okay? We'll be out of here very soon." She looked at the boys with a glare, "You two are more hard-headed than your Metapods!"

Right then, there was a buzzing noises around them, making them all look around. Riley grabbed Misty's arm in fear, "What's that?"

"A Beedrill swarm approaches! Our match must end, Metapod, return!" the samurai boy said and got his Pokémon back to his Poké ball. Right after, a buzzing swarm of wasp-like Pokémon was approaching the kids.

"Beedrill swarm!" Ash stated before pulling out Dexter. " _Beedrill. This Pokémon is an evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. Its sting is highly poisonous._ "

"The Weedle that got away from you has informed the rest of it's kind!" the samurai boy said before turning around and running, "Good day!"

A Beedrill swooped down and scooped up Metapod, making the kids gasp. "Metapod," Riley called. Ash held up Metapod's Poké ball, "Metapod, return!" But the Beedrill evaded the beam of the Poké ball and flew beyond the trees of the forest. "Oh no," Ash said.

Another Beedrill flew over, right toward Ash, but Pikachu jumped up, "Pikachu!" He used Thundershock at the Pokémon, and Riley's brother, making the Beddrill fly away and Ash stood reeling. Misty pulled Riley into her arms before grabbing Ash's arm, "Come on, let's move it."

Misty pulled Ash away with Pikachu as the Beedrill Swarm were chasing them. Riley held into Misty tightly as the older girl carried her. Ash looked behind them, looking sad, "But, Metapod..."

They very quickly got close to the samurai boy as they all ran. "They getting closer," Riley cried, holding tightly into Misty. "Pika!" Pikachu cried, running along side the kids.

They quickly hid behind some bushes, but the Beedrill didn't noticed and continued forward, making the kids and Pikachu to sigh in relief.

Ash looked up, and everyone followed his gaze to a large number of what looked to be a cross between Weedle and Beedrill hanging from a nearby tree. "A whole hive of Kakuna!" the samurai boy whispered and Misty gasped.

Ash pulled out Dexter. " _Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch._ "

As they looked at the Kakuna, they spotted a suspiciously green looking Kakuna, one that wasn't hanging from the tree but sitting against the trunk. Ash smiled, "Hey over there, it's Metapod!"

Misty slapped her hand over Ash's mouth with a whisper, "Keep your voice down." But it was too late, a kakuna looked over at the kids and Pikachu, making them all freeze. Cracks form in the motionless Kakuna's backs as Pikachu and the kids stared, and Beedrill's emerge from each one.

"Beedrill... they're evolved," Misty said. The Beedrill swooped up into the air and turning to angrily face them, making them run away once again. They spotted a cabin near by as they got closer.

"My cabin! I think we can make it!" the samurai boy said. The kids charged through the cabin's door and slammed it shut behind them before a few Beedrill's stingers pounded through the wood.

Pikachu and the kids sat quietly in the dark, watching as the Beedrill pulled out, giving them a view of the Beedrill that flew back and forth before the door, waiting for them to emerge.

Ash sighed before pulling his sister close to him, "That was close." Riley nodded and breathed out. The samurai put his helmet on a table before looking at Ash, "I hope you've learned your lesson, novice. You letting that Weedle escape almost cost our lives!"

"Take back that novice crack!" Ash snapped. "I do take it back, because not even a novice would abandon his own Pokémon as you did," the samurai said. Ash looked taken back and looked away, "I tried to save Metapod." Pikachu looked at him sadly, "Chu."

"Your Metapod will pay for it's trainer's inexperience," the samurai said, "The other trainers from Pallet would never have been so irresponsible!"

"Other Trainers from Pallet?" Ash asked, "Have you fought Pokémon matches against Gary and the others?" The samurai boy smiled, "There were three spectacular matches, each more challenging than the last! Those trainers really knew how to raise Pokémon, even though I was defeated all three times I was inspired to redouble my own training! I have been eagerly preparing for that day when finally I would beat the next Pokémon trainer from Pallet!"

"So that's why you've been waiting around here for Ash to show up," Misty said. "Compared to those other three, novice here is a joke!" the samurai boy said nodding toward Ash, much to Riley's annoyance.

* * *

"Riley, honey, wake up," the little girl heard as she was gently shook by her shoulder. Riley opened her eyes and sat up tiredly as she rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

After the events that happened yesterday, the kids decided to spend the night in the cabin with the samurai boy.

Pikachu, who was asleep next to Riley, was looking around, "Pika pi?" Riley looked around, seeing only Misty and the samurai boy in the cabin, "Where's Ash?"

"I think he went to get Metapod back," Misty explained. "Without us?" Riley asked worriedly, "What if he get hurt?"

"Do not fear, child, we'll go get him back, but you must stay here," the samurai boy said. "No, I'm not," Riley said as she shook her head, "It's Ash."

Misty smiled softly at the little girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Riley, I think you should stay here for now okay? We'll get Ash back, I promise."

"But... but..." Riley trailed off sadly. "Pika," Pikachu said as he held his paws up in determination, "Pika! Pikachu!"

"I think Pikachu is trying to say that we'll get Ash back," Misty said and Pikachu nodded. Misty looked at Riley, "We'll be right back, okay?" Riley sighed but nodded, "Okay. Just be careful."

* * *

Riley was pacing nervously around the cabin alone, waiting for Misty, Pikachu and the samurai boy to come back with her brother, and hopefully with Metapod.

Misty and Pikachu tried to get the little girl to eat before they left, but Riley just couldn't, not when Ash wasn't around and she didn't knew if he was okay.

"Pika!" Riley heard Pikachu's voice from outside, and right after that, the door opened, raveling Ash, Misty, Pikachu and the samurai boy. Riley grinned, "Ash!"

The little girl ran toward Ash and jumped into his arms. "Hey," Ash said with a chuckle. "Are you okay?" Riley asked as she pulled away slightly. "Yep," Ash answered, "And I have some good news. I got Metapod back, and it evolved."

Riley smiled in excitement, "It did? Can I see? Can I see? Please." Misty smiled as Ash placed Riley down on the floor. "Sure," Her brother said as he pulled out a Poké Bell, "Butterfree, I choose you."

A beautiful butterfly came out, flying up in the air. Riley grinned, "It sooo pretty." Butterfree flew closer to Riley, flying around her, making the little girl giggle. Pikachu smiled, "Pikachu."

The samurai boy leaded the kids to a path in the woods, "This trail will lead you to Pewter City," He said. "That's great," Ash said, "But before we leave you, samurai, we still have to finish our match."

"Compare to you, my friend, I am the novice, but I will keep profacting my techniques, and one day, we will meet again," the samurai said. Riley smiled, "Can't wait."

"I'm sure it will be the most spectacular match," Ash said. "That is guaranteed," the samurai said. Misty raised an eyebrow, "Just promise not to match Metapod against Metapod again."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed. "Until then, samurai," Ash said. "Bye," Riley said. "See ya," Misty said before they started to walk away.


End file.
